


Fluffcember of Quanta - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Edition

by MalpaisQuanta



Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off of prompts from the third week (15 to 21) of the Fluffcember list written up by Doop on Twitter. These seven are set in the Fire Emblem: Three Houses universe.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Leonie Pinelli/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluffcember of Quanta 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. A Fancy Party - Byleth and Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are listed [here.](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)

The Ball was for the students. Not for him. Or so he thought.

Byleth stood behind his students. They were looking around nervously, wondering who’d be the first to dance. Dimitri and Edelgard had already taken to the dance floor. Now they had to wait for Claude.

Claude, who was walking towards him.

“Hey, Teach. Dance with me.”

Byleth didn’t even have time to refuse before Claude dragged him out onto the floor. “This is for students, Claude.”  
  
“But the House leaders get to choose who they dance with first.”  
  
And he’d chosen his teacher?

Byleth could appreciate his decision.


	2. Gift Giving - Hilda

It had taken Hilda _forever_ to get this necklace to look right.

She’d be the first to tell you, she wouldn’t go to all this effort for just anyone. What she wouldn’t tell you is that she was afraid that it wouldn’t be good enough.  
  
This was meant for Holst, after all. She’d made one for Marianne, one for Claude, one for each of the Golden Deer. But this one? It was supposed to be a good luck charm for him.

So it made her very happy that he loved it, and he’d promised to wear it all the time.


	3. Wyvern Riding - Claude and Leonie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making my own food again, enjoy!

“So how are you enjoying the world beyond Fódlan, Leonie?”  
  
Leonie let out a merry whoop as Claude commanded his wyvern to dive down. “You weren’t kidding about the boundaries of the world. Even Fódlan seems small from up here.”

“From atop a wyvern, it is small.” Claude chuckled to himself. “But there’s still more, far from here.”  
  
“Like Dagda and Brigid?”  
“Further than that.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I’m not.” The wyvern dived again, and Claude smiled as Leonie reflexively tightened her arms around him. “There’s places beyond what we can see.”  
“Then we’ll have to see them together, some day.”


	4. Bed Sharing - Byleth and Bernadetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sothis doesn't get a tag because she gets one line. Also this was a pain to not make shippy because I didn't want to be that guy who overloads the tags and produces a metre long tag wall.

Bernadetta had asked him to stay with her. Byleth wasn’t sure why, given how brave she had become over the course of their campaigns, first against the Church, then against the Slitherers.  
  
But she had practically begged him to stay. Now she was asleep, arms wrapped tightly around him. He could see Sothis watching over them, a peculiar look on her face.

“I believe she wants you to protect her as she sleeps.”  
  
Perhaps she had nightmares, like the Emperor did. 

Byleth didn’t mind. If Bernadetta wanted to be safe while she slept, that was something he could easily do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Slithers or Slitherers?


	5. Practice - Felix and Marianne

“One. Two. Three.”

Felix didn’t have to switch to two hands to block Marianne’s swings. Her Relic’s power came from her magic, not her physical strength.

“I’m sorry,” Marianne repeated as Felix caught her fifth swing on his shoulder. “I’m not getting better with a sword.”  
  
“Then work on getting better.” Marianne was improving, despite her belief otherwise. Her low confidence meant she couldn’t see it. “If you die, the Boar and I will be furious. If he dies, I will be furious with you. Now reset.”

This time she managed to disarm him. A definite improvement on her part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry my Dimimari headcanon that an AM route Felix teaches Marianne how to use Blutgang because he know how much Dimitri cares about her and doesn't want to see him lose someone else outta my cold dead hands.


	6. Secrets - Dimitri and Ingrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More food for me. Enjoy!

Thank the Goddess Byleth had managed to distract Ingrid. He’d forgotten something.

Dimitri practically ran into the royal bedroom and began rifling through the drawers, desperately searching for something. He’d hidden it in here because it was the only place he knew no one would search so-there!

Dimitri pulled out the secret he’d been hiding from Ingrid. A small box, containing a ring. One he’d picked out specifically because of how the emerald reminded him of her eyes. The chain had arrived, so she could wear it as a necklace if she chose to.

Now he just needed to ask.


	7. Chores: Annette and Dorothea

_“Clean, clean, clean it up! Clean it up so it’s nice and neat-“_  
  
 _“Clean the whole room so it’s nice and tidy, what a lovely room it is!”_  
  
Dorothea was one of the best people Annette could ask to do chores with. She didn’t mock her silly songs and dancing like that villain Felix did. No, she joined in with her. It made the chores go by so quickly!

Annette spun and passed the broom to Dorothea, who caught it with a flourish. Had she said that chores with Dorothea were great? Because they were.

There! The room was clean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week three done!


End file.
